<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One String Uncut by DesertDraggon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775350">One String Uncut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertDraggon/pseuds/DesertDraggon'>DesertDraggon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:49:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertDraggon/pseuds/DesertDraggon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfic of a fanfic I read on FF.net titled "Cut Strings" by UnspeakableHorror. 40 chapters of Grievous saying 'get fucked' to the sith and roping Obi-Wan into killing them with him. Good shit. </p><p>I wrote this as a divergent to the story, where Obi-Wan stays behind after healing from his own wounds, to help Grievous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grievous | Qymaen jai Sheelal/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One String Uncut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn't stop thinking about this so of course I had to write it. Hope Horror is out there and stumbles on this. Thank you for such an amazing fic! I just wish it was continued!</p><p>Title is a pun in 'cut strings' and the red string romancy thing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The General was asleep when Kenobi was cleared to be removed from his own bacta tank. AyFourDee had the Jedi sit on one of the medical cots to give him a final physical. The mortal saber wound from Sideous had healed nicely, leaving only the warped flesh of a scar in its repair. Kenobi himself felt better than he had since this whole ordeal started. It seemed a three day nap was all he needed to feel spry again. </p><p>Given a clean bill of health, a side of sass, and his robes from AyFourDee, Kenobi was free to contact the Republic to straighten out some details of the Sith Lord's attack. But… as he dressed, he looked back to Grievous. He would be in that bacta for a month. That was too vulnerable. Sideous would take advantage of this in a heartbeat. He's surprised he didn't already, with the chance to take both of them out. Perhaps the Lord thought Kenobi had indeed died on Kalee. </p><p>He knew there was something he could do… to help Grievous along. The General would absolutely hate it, deny it, and promptly tell Kenobi to kriff off; but the Jedi couldn't leave for the Council, knowing his… friend? Ally? Uncommon companion? Was in such a state to be taken advantage of. Not that he didn't trust Admiral Ronderu, it was just… perhaps he was feeling attached. Hm. </p><p>Well… if he were to… stay… he'd have to settle the matter of this confusion about the Sith Lord actually being on Kalee first and foremost. He couldn't let the Republic snowball this incident with misinformation and strike out at the Separatists. That would simply cause more of a headache. </p><p>Best get to it then. </p><p>&amp;S</p><p>The call went surprisingly well. It seemed Palpatine hadn't yet left with Anakin to retrieve Obi-Wan. It was easy enough to inform both the Jedi Council and the Senator about what really happened. How he was wounded by Sideous, and saved by Grievous. To sooth Anakin of his worries that he was not in fact the one eminating the dark aura. How dramatic! To think he would tap into the dark side at simply being betrayed. Ha! Like it hasn't happened a dozen times before. He was used to it by now. It was more of a surprise that Grievous continued to be honorable and helpful and caring and… oh dear… here goes that train of thought again. </p><p>With the meeting over. Confident he had more time to assist in Grievous's healing, Kenobi found himself back in the medical bay. Convincing AyFourDee was easy enough. The droid seemed to be upset that he had to, yet again, keep track of Kenobi's vitals; but was almost cheerful at the suggestion of Kenobi healing the other with the force. Done right, his repair should cut down to only 3 additional days. Maybe four or five. Depending…</p><p>Once the flow of oxygen through the mask was working, Obi-Wan squeezed himself into the tank with Grievous. The closeness was… surprisingly comfortable. He had yet to stir the sleeping General, and was grateful. Who knew how he was going to react? Gently, Kenobi settled in the concave of Grievous's chasie. His hands slid around him, as he focused the power of the force into him. </p><p>Oh the damage was extensive. He felt every cut, bruise, and burn. Every nerve twinging in pain. Kenobi looked up at the unmasked face of the Kaleesh in empathy. He was riddled with injuries. As he continued to use his energy to heal the General, Kenobi found himself slipping into his meditative state. He'd have to, to heal Grievous properly. Somehow, he didn't mind leaving himself in the General's care, unguarded. </p><p>&amp;S</p><p>Grievous felt… heavier… when he woke. He didn't feel worse, no, in fact he felt far better than he had before he decided to sleep off some of the pain. It was odd. Perhaps with Kenobi gone, AyFourDee could divert more power to his own tank. He felt like that didn't make sense.</p><p>At the thought of the Jedi, Grievous looked over to the empty tank beside his own. He almost missed the companionship, and he regretted not being conscious enough to wish a safe farewell to the other General. </p><p>It was then, AyFourDee waddled into view. </p><p>"Well good morning lazy! How are you feeling with the new leech treatment we started?" The droid greeted, slapping his hands together in the mock of some cheery nurse. Grievous squinted at the other, confused by the leech comment. </p><p>"I feel fine. What are you going on about? Leech treatment?" He may have felt better, but he wasn't in the mood for confusing banter. He did just wake up. </p><p>"The Jedi wrapped around your chasie, General. He offered to speed up the healing process-" as AyFour droned on, Greivous felt nervous, and glanced down, hoping the droid was making a terrible joke. </p><p>No. No he was right. There was Kenobi, wrapped around him, deep in meditation. His golden hair nearly reached his chin as it floated around the tank. The Kaleesh was surprised he hadn't noticed his presence.</p><p>"What!? What is he doing in-"</p><p>"I just told you, dummy. He's healing you. That weird force magic bantha poodo that he used to heal himself. He volunteered to use it on you. You should be completely healed in two more days at this rate." AyFourDee was certainly annoyed at the General not listening to him, but who could blame him. A Jedi. Not just any Jedi, General Obi-Wan Kenobi, was cuddling him in his bacta tank… to heal him. </p><p>"General, your heart rate is increasing. Are you alright?" </p><p>"I- fine. I'm fine." No he wasn't! No! He hoped Ronderu hadn't seen this. She would never let him hear the end of it. Never. Never! </p><p>Why? Why was he so embarrassed? The Jedi was just… helping him… why did he feel… flush? Uhg. He vaguely thought of the emotional dampening chips he had in his brain previously and wished at least to be able to turn his idiodic emotions on and off. This was rediculous. </p><p>The General shifted, a sigh escaping him. It shouldn't have made Greivous' heart flutter like it did. </p><p>"Right, you aren't listening to anything right now, are you?" AyFourDee had apparently been letting him know of Kenobi's contact with the Council and their agreement to let him stay with the Separatists. "I'll just leave you to it then, loverboy. Gross…" </p><p>"He's not-!" The droid was already gone. With a sigh, Grievous let himself stare at the sleeping, no, meditating Jedi. The more he thought about it, the more he could convince himself this was fine. Normal. Absolutely something any Jedi would do. </p><p>And to convince himself that wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan's waist, and setting his chin on his head, was fine. Normal. Absolutely something anyone being healed by a Jedi in a bacta tank would do. </p><p>&amp;S</p><p>It was over. Grievous collapsed to his wobbling knees. Darth Sideous was finally dead. Kenobi plopped down beside him, just as battered, just as exhausted. A wild look in his blue eyes spoke miles of how cautious he was to actually call this victory. Palpatine was no simple enemy. Who knew what he could have up his rediculously large sleeves. But Grievous knew. He knew. This was it. It was over. </p><p>He felt this urge overtake him, as he stared at Kenobi. Slow enough, as to not receive a lightsaber to the gut, Grievous cupped Kenobi's face and pressed the forehead of the mask to the Jedi's. Obi-Wan was startled at first, be he recognized the motion, and dropped his weapons to hold the cyborg's face as well. </p><p>When Grievous attempted to part, Kenobi held fast, his fingers tembling with adrenaline, found the latches to Grievous' mask. The General let him remove it, and closed his eyes as the Jedi kissed him. He felt heat rise in his cheeks at the Jedi Master's chapped lips pressing against his own, mirroring the passion he shared through the connection. Gently he pulled back, nipping at Obi-Wan's bottom lip, causing the man to gasp. Once separated, panting, holding one another, Grievous smiled. </p><p>"I suppose I can't kill you now." He joked. </p><p>"And why is that?" Kenobi had a flicker of true confusion, but felt the jest was simply that, a jest. </p><p>"I don't suppose a Jedi would do such a thing as couple with the enemy, now would they? If you're no longer a Jedi, the. I suppose I have no reason to kill you." </p><p>At that, Kenobi snorted, shoulders shaking in his laughter. "I suppose not! What a relief. I'll have my whole life to live, with the man I love, without worrying." The confession lined in the joke almost felt unreal, but Grievous wasn't fooled so easily. He grinned back at the other General, running a thumb along a cut on his cheek before kissing him again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>